My Sensei the Pornstar
by su22
Summary: Oh, my god! Is that really? No that can't be! But I know that scar on his back. Oh, my god my ex-sensei is a pornstar! KakaSaku


Chapter 1

"How the hell did I get talked into this?" Sakura wondered as she sat down next to Ino on her own couch.

"Why do we have to watch this in my apartment?" Sakura asked Ino.

"What are you worried that you'll get caught or something?" Ino asked as she got up and rummaged through her pack for the video.

Sakura blushed, "No! It's just a little embarrassing though."

"What's to be embarrassed about? It's just a porno."

Sakura put her head in her hands and groaned, "Why can't you just watch it by yourself?"

"Because my VCR isn't working and you said you wouldn't mind if I used yours." She pulled out video from her pack. The covering for the tape was black with a red circle and a slash with two X's on the bottom corner.

"More of abused your rights as a friend to get what you want!" Inner Sakura said annoyed.

Sakura looked up at Ino and pointed at the video in her hands, "I thought you were going to watch something other than that."

Ino turned and smirked at Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura this will be educational for you! Seeing as you're a medic you should at least know how the act is done."

Sakura put her head in her hands and groaned as she felt her face burning,

Ino put the video in the VCR and sat back down on the couch. She propped her feet up on Sakura's coffee table and grabbed the universal remote switching on the TV then she hit play.

Sakura looked up as the credits started to role on screen then she turned and looked at Ino, "So how many time's have you watched this, Ino?"

Ino turned to face Sakura, "This will be the first. I made friends with a girl in the land of Lightening." Ino turned her face back to the TV as a handsome silver haired man appeared on screen in a delivery uniform, "She sent it to me with a letter saying that one of the guys in it is really hot!"

"Special package for delivery!" he said in a sexy low tone of voice.

Sakura's head snapped towards the TV as she stared at the man on the screen.

Inner Sakura sat up straight staring at the TV, "Don't I know that voice?"

Sakura watched as a woman, dressed in a short black robe, approached the man slowly swishing her hips and asking if there was another way she could pay for the package.

There was another close up of the man as he smirked. Sakura felt there was something familiar about the face or maybe it was his eyes but she couldn't place it. She needed to exam the face more closely.

"Ino hit pause!"

Ino fumbled with the remote as she hit pause the scene went back to the woman.

"Go back! Get a close up of the guy!"

Ino didn't move quick enough to suit Sakura. Sakura snatched the remote from her hand. She re-winded the tape and paused the video on the man's face. Sakura got up and looked at the face more closely. After much deliberation she shrugged and hit play. She tossed the remote back to Ino, "Sorry about that." She sat down on the couch and shifted uncomfortably.

"Just a coincidence," Inner Sakura said trying to convince her, "There is no way that's Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura watched as the woman seduced the man to her bed then she took off his shirt and they were just about ready to go at it when Sakura startled Ino out of her fantasy version as she practically shouted, "Oh, My, Kami! Ino freeze it pause it quick! Holy shit! Holy shit!"

Ino got annoyed and hit the pause button, "What now, Sakura? Good god you have virgin eyes! If I knew it would have upset you this much I wouldn't have brought it over."

Sakura reached over and grabbed the remote from her friend's hand. She re-winded the tape to where there was a good shot of the man's back.

Sakura got up and stared at the man's back more carefully.

Inner Sakura cried out, "Holy shit! That's Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura tried to reason it out with her inner self calmly even though it was more of denial, "No, no, there are plenty of men with a scar like that."

Sakura said out loud, "Ino do these actors have names?"

Ino rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed, "Of, course the names are normally at the end."

Sakura hit the forward button on the remote.

"What the hell are you doing Forehead? Were going to miss all the good parts!"

"I'm sorry Ino but I have to figure something out!"

The ending credits started to roll. Sakura looked at the names looking for, "Ah, delivery man, what the hell delivery man number's 1-5!"

The names came up and the only one that was really strange that caught her attention was _Haskahi Kekat_. Sakura paused the video. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Do you really think he would use his real name?" Inner Sakura asked as she slapped herself in the forehead.

Sakura ran out of the room into her bedroom and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil.

Ino was confused and got up to see what was wrong with Sakura.

Sakura came running out of her bedroom and sat down next to the coffee table and started to write the name down on the piece of paper.

She put another name on the paper as well. She started to cross out letters and it all came together. Sakura gasped and put a hand over her mouth and stared back at the TV with a bewildered expression on her face.

Ino came and stood behind Sakura as she looked over her shoulder. Ino read the name on the piece of paper and her eye's widened in astonishment as she saw the name _Kakashi Hatake._

Ino's mouth dropped open, "Oh, my god your ex-sensei is a porn star?"

**Please leave a Review! I'm not sure I'm going to continue this one or not so it depends on the reviews.**


End file.
